Ladder safety is an ever-growing concern in the construction industry, as well as for individual home-owners who use ladders. Once an individual is up on a ladder, the ladder can become unstable in a variety of ways potentially injuring the individual or causing damage to the surrounding structure. Additionally, ladders positioned up against gutters can cause damage to the gutters due to the force the ladder exerts on the gutter and the direct contact between the items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved safety and stabilizing devices for ladders which may also provide gutter protection during use of the ladder.